Symmetric Star
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: one-shot. Death the Kid's reaction when meeting a Starmie


**A/N: Hello Soul Eater world! How are you? I'm Dark Shining Light and I have to tell you something. It feels weird writing a first time one-shot for an anime I've never written that doesn't involve a couple. It honestly feels weird! I've never written such a story! Especially a cross-over one. This is two much. LOL. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my story.^^**

"Symmetric Star"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: None (I know. Weird =O)

General/Humor

Rated k+

Summary: one-shot. How would Kid react if he met a Starmie?

(Do NOT own Soul Eater or Starmie! (No matter how much I want to)

Black shoes stepped on little flowers as they walked out the meadow. Death the Kid looked around, his eyes scanning the shore and his suspicion only increasing through every passing minute._ 'Where am I? I don't recall ever arriving here.' _

He slid down the hill and walked on the sand. Kid walked down the shore but never attempting to walk on the salt water. The only sound heard was the wind that played with his hair.

He narrowed his eyes. '_This place is peaceful…too peaceful…'_

At that moment, an object jumped out of the water and landed about a yard away from Kid. He got in fighting position, ready to defeat who or whatever had come from the ocean. But instead, his eyes instantly widened.

In front of him was a purple star with another set of 5 arms behind it. The ruby in the center was an octagon and the yellow foil around it followed its design.

'_Symmetry…'_ Is what Kid first thought when he divided the creature in halve. _'Symmetry…Symmetry…symmetry…symmetry!' _

Giant pink hearts formed in the black haired teen's eyes with pink ovals on his cheeks as he stood on one foot. "YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!"

He kneeled in front of the Starmie (though the name was unknown to him). "Marvelous creature! You must tell me your name!"

The star only made the 'Ha-Ya' sound that seemed to echo. This brought confusion to the boy. "Pardon me but are you a ninja?"

"Weezing…"

Kid looked up to spot two floating purple circles attached to each other but one was smaller than the other; they had different faces and a different symbol on their chests.

The boy's eye twitched, looking disgusted at the pokemon. _'Not symmetric!' _"YOU!" He pointed at the poisonous creature; his voice raged in anger. "YOU ARE A DISGRACE! AN UGLY THING NOT WORTH LIVING!"

The Starmie next to him jumped and started to spin towards the Weezing. It tackled it straight on!

Death the Kid looked at with amazement, his mouth a complete oval and his eyes with bright stars on it_. 'It must think this creative is unworthy of living too!'_

Starmie then used physic on it to end it really quickly. The Weezing collapsed to the ground. Kid ran up to it, kicking the pokemon as if it was a soccer ball and the poor thing landed in the ocean.

Death the kid looked at the Starmie, smiling brightly. "We make a good team don't we?"

"Ha-Ya."

He raised an eyebrow at the star. "So you are a ninja?"

Suddenly, the Starmie flow up to the air and Death the kid could only stare at it before the rays of the sun blocked it. But when the object was coming back down, it was only longer a Starmie.

'_Black Star?"_

The blue haired boy came falling down with a large smirk before shouting out, "YAH! WHO!"

He felt pain in his stomach and his eyes snapped back open.

Death the kid gasped, looking at his surroundings. It was his room but everything was disorganized. His face went blank at the horrible screen. "WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED? Who could have done such a horrible thing?"

"Never fear! Black Star is!" The blue haired ninja stated proudly while standing on one of his furniture. "I woke you up from your nightmare so you may have the pleasure of seeing me in real life!" 

But Death the Kid glared at him, yelling out angrily. "BLACK STAR!" 

(Scene Change)

Maka and Soul walked passed Lord Death's house when suddenly Black Star's scream was heard. They turned around to see a bloody Black Star being thrown out of Kid's window. The blue haired boy landed in a bush.

Only his arm was stuck out, pointing at the sky. "Is that…all you…got?" Black Star whimpered stubbornly.

Maka looked at him in annoyance. "Will he ever learn?"

Soul shrugged. "I don't know but I'll tell you one thing, it isn't cool."

They walked away after that, letting Kid finish off whatever was left of him.

**A/N: Sorry for all the OCC. I haven't seen Soul Eater in awhile so please forgive me. The next Soul Eater fanfic I write is going to be a Maka and Soul one so if you're fan, please tune it. Please review- I want feedback for my 1****st**** Soul Eater one-shot. **

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! **

**Your friend,**

**Dark Shining Light**


End file.
